If She Lived
by Luckystar4869
Summary: Everything would be so different... if she lived. If she didn't die, if he'd made it on time...


Disclaimer: [ . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . ]

I'm going to leave that space up there ^ intentionally blank. ^

Author's Notes: Damn, got too much ideas... Anyone who wants me to continue one of my older fics, just tell me. I doubt it, though... thanks to all my reviewers, anyway... uh... *counts* which isn't that much... One condition of reading this story is to review... so if you're not going to review, then you can clear off now... XD yes yes yes I AM desperate... I hardly get any reviews... arigatou to nequam-tenshi, Merialle, and anonymous user Enigma... you guys rock. ^.^ Cookies to everyone... XD

*still depressed, though I'm trying not to sound like it...*

Notes on the story: Inspired by Umiyuri Papaeyra's story collection 'What If?: Number Nineteen: What if they'd realised it was her before going into the lift? They'd made it on time?'. The idea is the same, but the actual story is different... Thanks Umi-chan, for the idea... of course, if you happen to read this, and decide you don't want me taking over your ideas - cue: evil laugh MUA HA HA!!! - then, you're free to say so. ^.^

And I seriously advise you to familiarise yourself with the events of Episode 128, or even manga Chapter 16, if you want to read this chapter. It gets confusing if you don't.

-----

**If She Lived**

_Chapter One: _On Time

_A different version and ending of events in Episode 128: "The Black Organization: 1 Billion Yen Robbery Case" The first part will be similiar of this chapter will be similar to what actually happened.  
_

Conan raced through streets on his solar-powered skateboard, weaving through obstacles, one hand on his glasses, chasing Hirota Masami's red car. He _had _to catch up to her, no matter what... it might even mean the difference between life and , the last wasn't an option. He _must _catch up to her, definitely _must_.

_I know she must be directed by someone... but who is it behind that black curtain? _

And he feared that right now, he already might be too late.

~*~*~*~*~

Hirota Masami's red car screeched to a halt outside an unused garage. She got out, decisively, confidently, staring at the garage. Slamming the door or her car, she took out a gun from a case, and walked inside.

"Where are you? Come out!" she demanded, looking around the garage, eyes set in determination.

"Good job," a harsh voice purred. Masami turned around. There they were - in the entrance of the garage. Black silhouettes against the bright red, golden light of the sunset. Gin and Vodka. "Hirota Masami." Gin continued. Slowly... deliberately. "No. Miyano Akemi."

Akemi didn't let her facade slip. "Can I ask you something? Why did you kill those two?!?" she glared.

Gin and Vodka laughed derisively. "That's our way of doing things" Gin replied with a cruel grin. "Now hand over the money."

"It's not here." Akemi stated. "I have stored it somewhere else."

"What?!" growled Vodka.

"First of all, my sister! Bring out my sister! You promised me, when this job was over, you would let me and my sister leave the organisation!" cried Akemi.

Gin smirked "I can't do that." The two men in black walked into the garage leisurely. "She is still of use in the organisation. Unlike you, your little sister is an important person in the organisation."

"Then, you intended it from the start!" exclaimed Akemi angrily.

Gin and Vodka both laughed. "Now, this is your last chance. Tell me where the money is." demanded Gin, taking out his gun, and pointing it at Akemi, with one smooth movement.

"You're too naive." snapped Akemi, producing her own gun. "If you kill me now, you'll never know."

"The naive one is you." Gin pronounced, pityingly. He cocked his head. "I know you've brought a coin locker key or something with you. Besides, I said it was your last chance." His finger tightened on the trigger.

Suddenly, an object appeared, seemingly out of thin air, flying, almost too fast to have been kicked by a normal human. It headed straight for Gin's gun, in one smooth, slick stroke.

CLASH!

BAM!

The gun went flying. A bullet was fired, but it never found it real target, and hit the wall harmlessly. The gun crashed onto another wall.

Gin clasped his left hand with his uninjured right. He spun to face the entrance. "Who's there?!?!?" he demanded angrily, fixing his murderous glare upon it. "Show yourself now!"

~*~*~*~*~

Conan stood, panting, one hand on the garage wall, the othe on his knee. He was exhausted, after the effort of racing through the streets on his skateboard, and using all his energy in kicking that rather large and jagged stone to hit Gin's gun. It _was_ a success, but now he was stuck with a major problem. Gin.

He heard footsteps coming closer, closer, from the garage. Oh _no_! If they discovered his identity _now_, then... no, he didn't want to think about it. Thinking quickly, he stuck one of his speaker stickers that he usually used on Kogoro, and ran behind the garage.

"Where are you?!?!" he heard Gin's enraged voice demanding. "Show yourself!"

"Of course I will not show myself," Conan said, using his voice-changing bowtie. He hoped that he sounded confident enough. "But I know everything. I can see everything that happens, and what just happened right now. I strongly advise you to leave that woman alone, and do not look for me."

"Urgh!!!" Gin glared all around him. "Where _are _you?!?!" There was no one, absolutely no one in sight.

"I will call the police now." Conan announced, into his bowtie.

Gin was not one to be nervous, certainly, not at all. But he recognised danger when he sees it, and it would be foolishness to go on, he knew. He was not a foolhardy person. He scowled around him. "I _will _find you, you just see if I don't!!!" he proclaimed, as he and Vodka got into his black Porsche, and zoomed off from the scene of crime.

-----

Author's Notes: Some people sure get lucky... and I'm not one of those... well, not now, anyway... and reviews will be gratefully accepted... but then, they're called miracles because they don't happen...

To whom may be reading this... I might not be on that much nowadays... gomenasai Akemi-chan and Kyuuki-chan and everyone... really... and for goodness sake, please review, if only to cheer myself up, or anything...


End file.
